The Mistakes I Made
by Gl33k
Summary: A chance meeting brings a lot of feelings back for Wen as he meets Olivia at a bus stop, years after Lemonade Mouth split up. How will he try get her back and will she say yes?


_**This is my second Lemonade Mouth story and I hope it's just as good as my first one! I want to thank my amazing beta-reader epic LEMON HEAD for all her help! I hope you enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

"Coffee to go please." Wen muttered at the cashier and smiled weakly.

"Sure thing Sir." He sat down at his usual seat and started looking out the window, waiting for his coffee.

_Just look at where you are now Wen. Are you proud of yourself?_

He watched as the crowd outside got on with their lives. It was heavily raining, so they were running past. He considered staying in out of the rain, but he was in a rush.

"I'm so sorry Sir, but there's been a hold up. The coffee machine has broken down, it may take an extra few minutes to fix." The cashier from earlier ran up to his table and told him.

"No problem." Wen smiled at her as she rushed back to the other workers, shouting at them to hurry up.

"Great." He mumbled to himself and continued to stare out the window.

_You really made a mess of yourself this time._

He looked at his watch and sighed. He was supposed to be getting the ten past three bus home to Rhode Island, but he'd miss it with this waiting around for coffee.

_You really screwed up this time. _

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I have to go." Wen walked over to the cashier and got his money back.

"I'm sorry Sir. Have a nice day!" She said in a chirpy voice.

Wen just nodded. He wasn't in the mood for being so happy. He left the coffee shop and went to the bus station. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text to Scott, to tell him he was waiting for the bus. Just as he was placing the phone back in his pocket, he bumped into a familiar looking blonde-haired girl.

_Do you know who's to blame for all this?_

"Olivia?" Wen was shocked to see her.

"Wen, it's great to see you again!" He could tell that she didn't mean it.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been really busy, but I'm great! What about you?" She asked.

"So have I! I haven't seen you for, six years?"

"Yeah, it's been that long."

"So Liv, are you going to Scott and Mo's wedding?" Wen asked.

"I'm one of the bridesmaids, so yeah. I'm guessing you are too." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the bus. I'm one of the groomsmen."

"That's nice."

There was an awkward silence between them. She, too, was going on the bus to Rhode Island. Wen was hoping that he could sit beside her on the way there, but some man walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I got the tickets Livy." He said and she hugged him.

"Oh, this is Wen." She pointed to him and Wen waved, awkwardly.

"Oh I know Wen, he's the rapper from your old band! My name is Spencer!" They shook hands and the bus arrived. Wen hopped on it quickly and sat near the back, placing his bag in the seat beside him so no one would sit with him.

_You are. You're the whole reason why Lemonade Mouth split up._

Wen couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like, if she had forgiven him. They would have made another few albums, went on tour and continued life on tour. And what would have happened with him and Olivia? It hurt too much for him to think about it. She might have been able to move on, but he couldn't. All he could do was try to get to sleep and wait to arrive in Rhode Island.

_This hurts me too much to do, so that's why I'm writing a letter. You of all people should know that I always write when I'm upset. I never thought I'd have to do this, but I'm leaving you and I'm leaving the band. How could you do it? Didn't you know I'd get hurt? Or did you think I'd never find out? As much as you try to deny it, you've changed. And do you know what? The new you sucks! I know this is a horrible way to break up, but I know if I tell you, I'll change my mind because__ you mean so much to me. I'm sorry it had to end like this._

_Olivia_

* * *

_**Please review if you like it and want me to continue :)**  
_


End file.
